


Niños de la primavera

by pintura8amarilla



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adult!Sakura, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Multi, Slow Burn, Time Travel, child!Naruto, child!Sasuke, mamakura
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pintura8amarilla/pseuds/pintura8amarilla
Summary: Se dice que inclusive el aleteo de una mariposa en el momento correcto puede cambiar la historia.O donde Sakura cría a Naruto y a Sasuke con amor





	1. Dudas y un principio

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, esta es mi primera historia de Naruto, se que tendrá muchos errores pero me esforcé para darle cohesión, tenia este AU desde hacía un poco de tiempo y me decidí de escribirlo, agradezco cualquier comentario y espero que disfruten de la historia.

Dicen que los dioses crearon a la humanidad en un acto de amor, pero nadie dijo que ese amor tenía que ser puro, tal ves en el momento lo fue, en el principio de los tiempos, en aquel entonces en que los dioses querían algo que los amara incondicionalmente, incluso cuando desataran su ira en sus creaciones, en el que les perdonaran sus hipocresías y egoísmos, pagándoles con amor y regalos, disfrazados en sacrificios que tanto les alegraban. Por qué a pesar de lo que se dice, los dioses no son perfectos, de ahí la semejanza con la perfecta e imperfecta humanidad, semejante a sus creadores. Y solo entonces con la poca culpa que podían demostrar, decidían entrometerse no sólo para jugar cruelmente con él destino de sus hijos, sino para repetir historias con finales insatisfechos con otros finales más de su agrado. Los dioses entonces escogían a sus campeones para reactuar la obra y los enviaban con un solo propósito, obviamente con el permiso de la muerte siempre curiosa, la cual aceptaba con gracia los pedidos por esas almas, para regresarlos a la tierra y desarrollar la historia con pequeños pero grandes cambios, con el objetivo de satisfacer a esos dioses que los habían condenado desde un principio. 

(…) 

Lo último que sintió fue un extremo dolor recorrer su cuerpo, después le siguió un nada y oscuridad absoluta. A pesar de que la misma no duró mucho, no podía ubicar si había durado un segundo o una eternidad, pero una suave mano le movía un mechón de cabello con ternura y la levantaba del lugar donde yacía postrada sin saberlo.  
Sus ojos se ajustaron a la luz y los tallo para ver a su acompañante. 

\- veo que haz despertado - dijo un hombre joven de ojos y cabellos castaños, con un rostro aún más hermoso que el de los modelos de las revistas que Ino leía, Sakura se quedó con la boca levemente abierta admirando al hombre frente a ella - ¿como te sientes Sakura? - preguntó el angelical extraño haciendo que la chica se tensará a la mención de su nombre. 

\- Yo… ¿como sabes mi nombre? - replicó la chica dando un paso atrás - no tengo idea quién eres y qué hago aquí - 

\- teníamos fé, yo más que nadie - dijo le hombre suspirando e ignorando la desconfianza de la joven - me sentí muy decepcionado por como terminaron las cosas - se lamentó sacudiendo la cabeza - pero les hemos dado otra oportunidad, de todos tú fuiste mi favorita y estoy seguro que tú puedes cambiarlo - dijo el hombre tomando las pequeñas pero fuertes manos de Sakura en las suyas y sonrío dándole un aspecto aún más encantado. 

\- no entiendo… no se de que hablas - dijo la chica con la garganta cerrada y lágrimas amenazando con derramarse de sus ojos a lo que el hombre seco con sus pulgares una vez que surcaron sus mejillas 

\- tan joven y con un final tan trágico - dijo el mismo con una mirada de ternura, de aquellas que se les da a un niño lleno de inocencia - mi pequeña niña de la primavera, hay muchas cosas que no sabes, pero ten fé, es de las pocas cosas que les hemos regalado - 

\- por favor… no recuerdo qué pasó solo había dolor y después nada - dijo Sakura odiándose por sonar tan débil, algo que se negaba a ser desde hacía mucho tiempo

\- mi niña… haz muerto, pero no te preocupes que la muerte es celosa y no comparte su eternidad con nadie. Yo me encargaré de todo, siempre y cuando cumplas con lo que se espera de ti - dijo dejando en shock a Sakura - no te puedo dar todas las respuestas pero me aseguraré de que sepas lo suficiente - 

Sakura lo veía mover sus labios sin comprender sus palabras, no podía haber muerto, aún le faltaba mucho por vivir, apenas había empezado a ser la mujer fuerte y segura que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas como para que se lo arrebataran tan fácil. 

\- te hemos escogido, en especial yo, he visto como te haz levantado de las cenizas sin perderte a ti misma, es por eso que vas a regresar y complacernos - siguió el extraño mientras que Sakura aún no reaccionaba - ¡maldito Destino! El y sus estupidos celos, se venga con ustedes por qué Él los ama más que a el, los bombardeó en tragedias hasta que los rompió - Sakura se había despabilado tratando de comprender sus extrañas palabras pero su paciencia se estaba terminando con el parloteo sin cesar - y me tuve que quedar con los brazos cruzados esperando su fin, pero les hemos dado otra oportunidad y me aseguraré de que la aprovechen -

\- ¿oportunidad para que?, te escucho hablar pero no entiendo a qué te refieres - 

\- claro que no me entiendes, tan solo eres humana, pero lo harás, pues por algo se te ha bendecido con inteligencia y belleza - sonrió el hombre 

\- ¿Quién eres? - pregunto la pelirosa con cautela 

\- he tenido muchos nombres, pocos correctos pero aún así llenos de verdad. Hasta ahora el que más me ha gustado es Apolo, tiene cierto encanto ¿no te parece? - 

\- tu… - trató de empezar Sakura pero se vio interrumpida

\- sus cuentos tienen verdad pero no la suficiente, tenemos diferentes nombres, algunos acertados y otros erróneos, pero aún así saben que nuestra procedencia es divina. Es por eso que podemos influir en sus historias, a pesar de hacerlo pocas veces, la tuya es de aquellas pocas o casi nulas - le explicó Apolo - vas a regresar a tu universo en diferente tiempo, con las mismas personas con diferentes futuros, de ti depende su salvación y la alegría de los dioses - terminó el dios reclinándose hacia Sakura dejando un beso en los labios de la misma, haciendo que todo a su alrededor regresará a la obscuridad y llena de dudas 

(…) 

\- Está despertando - escuchaba Sakura en la lejanía mientras que poco a poco sentía regresar la movilidad de su cuerpo a pesar de que el mismo era inundado de dolor, no es que Sakura no recogiera el dolor como a una vieja amiga, pero eso no hacía que fuera grata su visita - no parece pertenecer algún clan - siguió la misma voz. 

Sakura abrió sus párpados con pesadez y se vio acostada en una de las camillas de hospital del cuál amaba trabajar en el, a pesar de tener la certeza de sus alrededores no era completamente igual que en sus recuerdos más actuales, se parecía más a sus recuerdos de cuando era pequeña y había visitado a su padre debido a que se había quebrado la pierna tratando de limpiar el tejado de su modesto hogar.

\- wow - la voz que hasta entonces no tenía rostro la distrajo de sus divagaciones - nunca había visto unos ojos como los tuyos, son muy bonitos, me hubiera encantado tener unos ojos parecidos pero me tengo que conformar con unos ojos cafés y aburridos 

\- uh… gracias, pero ¿donde estoy? - pregunto Sakura a pesar de estar segura de su localización 

\- en el hospital de Konoha - repondio la chica de ojos cafés pero bonitos a pesar de haber sido descritos como "aburridos" - llegaste a nada de morir, si no fuera por eso - dijo señalando el sello que compartía con su maestra Tsunade - todos estaban asombrados, solo sabíamos de una persona que posee ese sello - dijo la joven sin tratar de ocultar su asombro - soy Sukki, por cierto, llevas en coma un poco más de dos semanas 

\- Que te he dicho de actuar profesional Sukki - regaña una doctora apenas entra a la habitación posando sus ojos en Sakura - lo lamento, Sukki apenas está aprendiendo el protocolo soy la Doctora Yang - se presenta la mujer con una sonrisa ignorando el sonrojo apenado de la joven enfermera - veo que haz tenido una recuperación casi milagrosa - 

\- no recuerdo nada de lo qué pasó - mintió Sakura debido a que la historia de su sueño, el cual se negaba a creer que había sido verdad, sonaba absolutamente demente - mi nombre es Sakura - dijo presentándose un poco nerviosa al dar su verdadero nombre 

\- Un gusto, un grupo de chunnin te encontraron a lado de un río sin una prenda de identificación - respondió la doctora - déjame decirte que les dejaste una gran impresión - dijo la mujer refiriéndose a las flores que decoraban su habitación, las que había ignorado hasta ahora 

\- espero no haberlos asustado demasiado - dijo Sakura sin poder evitar su noble naturaleza 

\- no, al contrario, a pesar de la sangre y heridas los haz encantado - interrumpió Sukki emocionada - pensaron que eras una princesa perdida - se rió la misma ignorando la mirada severa de la doctora Yang

\- no creo parecer una princesa pero gracias… creo - 

\- tenemos muchas preguntas para poder darte de alta en unos días, una vez que revisemos tu estado - dijo la doctora mirando el expediente de Sakura - solo necesitamos información básica y de ahí la policía general de konoha se hará cargo, Sato Uchiha ha sido asignado para continuar tu caso, coincidencia que su hijo fue uno de los chunnin que te encontraron - siguió la mujer ignorando la mirada de asombro de la pelirosa 

\- U-Uchiha… - pregunto Sakura sin poder ocultar su sorpresa 

\- así que la fama de los Uchiha es extensa, no me extraña a decir verdad ¿de que aldea provienes? - 

\- de las olas - respondió Sakura sin pensar - mi familia murió hace poco y decidí mudarme aquí, a Konoha, nunca había salido de mi aldea, lo menos que espere fue ser atacada por bandidos - recitó Sakura sorprendida por la facilidad de como recitó su mentira 

\- lamento tu pérdida, no sé cómo te has de sentir - la consoló Sukki tomando una de sus manos, la cual tenía la intravenosa - tragedia tras tragedia - siguió la muchacha con sinceridad 

\- a pesar de eso no tenemos explicación del sello en tu frente - dijo la doctora con sospecha 

\- la madre de mi madre me enseñó todo lo que sabía, un día simplemente apareció, yo… realmente no recuerdo qué pasó, nunca me quisieron decir y pues yo nunca pregunte - dijo Sakura actuando apenada tratando de ser lo más vaga posible sin parecer sospechosa 

\- mmm, ya veo - dijo la doctora después de terminar su revisión - veo que te haz tenido una maravillosa recuperación y no veo por qué no deberíamos darte de alta en los próximos días, a sido un gusto Sakura - terminó la doctora, arrastrando a Sukki fuera de la habitación, dejando a Sakura sola con sus dudas. 

(…) 

Fiel a su palabra Sato Uchiha la visitó al día siguiente para corroborar su historia, Sakura aún era carcomida por sus dudas pero no dejo verse afligida por ello, respondió lo mejor que pudo haciendo su mentira convincente. Después de eso el hombre se retiró educadamente deseándole buena salud. 

Su dada de alta fue programada en dos días después de eso, Sukki se pego a ella como lapa y Sakura se dio cuenta que disfrutaba de su compañía, tomándola como un respiro en la locura que se había convertido su vida. Se sorprendía a si misma por la tranquilidad que hasta ahora mantenía teniendo en cuenta que aún no sabía qué diablos pasaba, a pesar de todo no olvidaba las palabras de Apolo y la supuesta misión que tenía en cambiar su pasado que aparentemente era ahora su presente. Por la información que había recolectado hasta ahora, mayormente gracias a Sukki, hacian casi 5 años después del ataque del Kyubi, lo primero que pensó después de eso fue en Naruto y en lo pequeño que era en ese presente. 

\- haz pensado que hacer una vez que salgas - le preguntó Sukki una vez que Sakura salía del baño vestida en ropa de civil 

\- había pensado en pedir trabajo en el hospital - respondió Sakura sin pensar dos veces 

\- ¡Qué gran idea! - se emociono Sukki brincando se su asiento anterior - no te preocupes Sakura, yo me haré cargo - dijo la chica saliendo de la habitación con paso decidido 

Sukki realmente se hizo cargo, pues 20 minutos después la misma entro junto al jefe de recursos humanos para programar una prueba para su contratación. 

(…) 

Debido a las "circunstancias" que la habían regresado a su aldea, le habían dado un pequeño piso amueblado y una pequeña suma de dinero para que pudiera solventarse de momento hasta acoplarse a su situación. Sukki le había mostrado su nuevo hogar, para después dejarla por qué debía regresar al hospital. Le indicó una tienda de alimentos cerca de su nueva residencia y mientras se dirigía ahí divisó una cabellera rubia y desordenada que reconocería en cualquier lugar, la diferencia más grande era que el susodicho se acercaba a los 5 años y ella casi 18. Se acercó al mismo y sonrío al ver lo adorable de su compañero de equipo.

\- hola - saludó Sakura una vez que llego a su lado - ¿me puedo sentar a tu lado? - 

\- ¡Claro que si!, mi nombre es Naruto ¿tu como te llamas? - preguntó con una sonrisa, feliz de que una señorita se quisiera sentar a su lado 

\- Mucho gusto Naruto, mi nombre es Sakura - respondió tratando de aguantar las ganas de abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir - ¿qué haces aquí tan solo? - 

\- oh, pues… ummm - dijo Naruto apenado de su situación, como si fuera su culpa el que la mayoría de la aldea lo veía con malos ojos - disfrutando la tarde - 

\- oh ya veo - Sakura sonrió al tener una idea - tienes hambre - le preguntó - no se tu pero a mí me encantaría un poco de ramen en este instante - 

\- ¿Ramen? - pregunto el niño tratando de ocultar su emoción - ¡claro! - dijo fracasando en su cometido empezando a caminar junto a Sakura camino a Ichikaru 

Una vez sentados con sus platos humeantes frente a ellos, Sakura se maravilló de como Naruto disfrutaba de su comida con toda la felicidad que puede tener un niño, sintiendo su corazón estrujarse a lo que le esperaba a su amigo, si alguien merecía la felicidad que ese mundo tenía para dar era el. 

\- Te vas a comer eso - pregunto Naruto mirando su plato, pues el ya había terminado el suyo 

\- pensé que tenía más hambre de la que tengo en realidad - le dijo dijo con una sonrisa - puedes tenerlo si gustas o te puedo pedir otra cosa - Naruto parecía haber ganado la lotería con lo último asintiendo con efusividad a lo último 

Una vez terminaron y Sakura pago sus alimentos, se dirigieron al departamento de Naruto gracias a la insistencia de Sakura de acompañarlo, Sakura casi llora al ver el obscuro departamento junto al pequeño Naruto. 

\- lo pase muy bien Sakura-chan - le dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa radiante 

\- yo también Naruto - respondió Sakura dandole un beso en la mejilla haciendo que este se ruborizara hasta las orejas - seguro que estarás bien - le preguntó aún preocupada 

\- ya lo creo, dattebayo - aseguró Naruto desapareciendo en su hogar 

Sakura camino en silencio a su casa, entro a su nueva residencia y casi se cae de culo al ver el hermoso rostro de Apolo sentado en su sencilla sala. 

\- veo que vas en buen camino, me alegro - 

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto Sakura sin ocultar su irritación, pues el mismo no le había traído más que preguntas que aún no eran respondidas. 

\- cuidado con la actitud Sakura-chan - le respondió el hombre arrastrando lo último haciéndole recordar a Naruto - lo que dije era cierto, te voy a ayudar hasta donde vea precisó, no me equivoqué al elegirte como nuestro campeón - le aseguro mirándola a los ojos - veo que vas bien hasta ahora, primero tu yo en este presente se mudó un año después del ataque a esta aldea, no tienes que saber a dónde, alégrate de saber que tu yo de este tiempo existe, por si es que te preocupaba, segundo tienes más que seguro el puesto en el hospital, todos van a creer tu "convincente" historia, así que no te preocupes por ello, tercero y lo más importante, tu misión en esta vida es que tus compañeros de equipo crezcan bajo tu tutela, es decir, viéndote a ti como su figura materna - 

\- ¿QUE? - gritó Sakura viendo con la boca abierta al dios - ¿POR QUÉ? - 

\- Tantas virtudes y aún así no lo entiendes - se rió Apolo - Naruto y Sasuke no tuvieron apoyo ni amor incondicional la mayor parte de su vida, especialmente en su crecimiento, eso influyó en el trágico final, y tú eres una de las personas que daría todo por ambos en un suspiro si se te pidiera - 

\- pero, por qué hacer esto en vez de regresarle a sus padres, eso sería mil veces mejor - 

\- tener sol todo el tiempo crea un desierto - le respondió el hombre con una sonrisa - hay cosas que aun no entiendes, niña de la primavera -


	2. Promesas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, lamentó la tardanza pero he aquí el siguiente capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten

Había pasado una semana desde la visita de Apolo, Sakura ya se había acostumbrado a su nueva vida en lo que cabe, por fin había conocido al grupo de chunnin que la había encontrado. La líder del equipo era una linda jounin un poco mayor que ella de nombre Saya Otaru, los integrantes de su equipo Kota Hyundai, Mayumi Aburame y el hijo de Sato Uchiha, Ren Uchiha, y decir que el último había desarrollado algo así como un enamoramiento hacia Sakura le parecía hilarante a su equipo, el cual se lo había pasando en grande cuando en su tercer día trabajando en el hospital la fue a visitar su equipo salvador. 

\- Mucho gusto, Saya Otaru - se presentó la jounnin al ver entrar a Sakura a la habitación en la que se encontraba con su equipo esperando la revisión del mismo - ¿tú eres la chica que encontramos cierto? - le preguntó la mujer de cabellos mieles y ojos azules - así como los ves estaban preocupados por ti - dijo Saya señalando a su equipo - en especial Ren - haciendo que el nombrado tensará la boca al ser descubierto 

\- Oh, lamentó haberlos preocupado, pero agradezco su interés - respondió la de cabellos rosa con una sonrisa - también me han encantado las flores, gracias - 

\- Claro que si linda, no hay problema - respondió la mayor con un guiño y una mirada coqueta - nos alegra que te estés adaptando - 

\- Me han recibido muy bien - mintió Sakura, debido a que por una extraña razón la mayoría de las enfermeras la odiaba - pero díganme, en que puedo ayudarles, me han dicho que vienen regresando de una misión - 

\- Oh si, Ren se ha intoxicado con unas moras, se le ha administrado el antídoto pero aún sigue vomitando y tiene un poco de fiebre - 

\- Ya veo, te importaría acostarte en la camilla, cariño - pidio Sakura amablemente indicándole a sus compañeros que le dieran espacio para recostarse y así poder empezar el procedimiento rutinario - es completamente normal que te sientas así, si para pasado mañana sigues con los síntomas, regresa con tus padres para que te administremos otro tratamiento ¿de acuerdo? - 

\- G-gracias… - dijo el niño nervioso por estar hablando con la mujer de sus sueños - Sakura-sama - termino el mismo, pues a pesar de que casi se muriera de la emoción por hablar con su amor, su mami le había enseñado que a los mayores se les respeta 

\- Sakura está bien, Ren - pidió la chica haciendo que el estómago del susodicho diera un brinco al escuchar su nombre - el sama sobra - 

\- Ya la oyeron chicos, Ren está bien, dentro de lo que cabe así que cada uno para su casa - dijo Saya aplaudiendo y jalando a sus alumnos más cercanos que en ese instante fueron Kota y Ren - nos vemos Sakura - se despidió con otro guiño y salió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. 

(…) 

Desde el primer día que había visto a Naruto se había tomado como misión que apenas tuviera tiempo libre lo pasara con el, pues era más que obvio que no le sobraban amigos. De eso ya hacía más de una semana. 

\- ¡Sakura-chan! - gritó el rubio apenas la vio - te he traído flores - le anunció ponién en sus manos un pequeño ramo de flores amarillas 

\- Son preciosas Naruto, me encantan - dijo con una sonrisa enorme, por el lindo gesto del pequeño - apenas… - se interrumpió a si misma pues un moretón se empezaba a formar en la mejilla del menor y eso la hizo fruncir el ceño - ¿que es eso Naruto? - le preguntó suavemente mientras que con delicadeza le volteaba el rostro para examinarlo mejor - que ha pasado, puedes confiar en mi - le aseguro lo más tranquila que pudo a pesar de sentir enojo subir a su garganta, ya se aseguraría de hacer pagar a quien se atreviera a tocar al rubio 

\- No es nada - trató de quitarle importancia pero con una cara de vergüenza- ha sido un accidente - 

\- Entonces no tiene nada de malo que me lo digas ¿cierto? - le insistió la joven mientras que producía chakra verde desde la punta de los dedos y así curaba la laceración. 

\- Hishiro dijo unas cosas que me molestaron mucho y cuando traté de que parara me ha empujado y me he golpeado en la cara - relató con los ojos al suelo, como quien espera un regaño - yo sé que no fue de mala fe 

\- Oh, cielo - dijo Sakura sin contenerse y estrecho a Naruto en sus brazos, cargándolo en el proceso. 

Naruto había quedado en shock, no recordaba que alguien lo abrazara con tanto cariño y preocupación, sintió su pequeño corazón apretarse y abrazo a Sakura con todas las fuerzas que su pequeño cuerpo puedo. No es como que no tuviera quien viera por el de ves en cuando, Iruka un claro ejemplo, pero al sentir el amor que Sakura le transmitía con ese abrazo hizo que sus lágrimas se derramaran. Sakura sintió la humedad pero no dijo nada, al contrario, seco sus lágrimas con delicadeza y beso su frente 

\- ¿Que te parece ir por un helado? - le dijo al niño aún en sus brazos el cual no mostraba interés en tocar el suelo, le regalo una sonrisa como afirmación 

La gente la miro como si le faltara un tornillo en la cabeza, pues rumores de la linda medico que había llegado inconsciente y lastimada había dado mucho de qué hablar, en especial por sus capacidades, una joven con un futuro prometedor con un niño al que despreciaban en brazos, realmente hizo voltear cabezas. A Sakura no le podía importar menos, en el momento en el que sintió las miradas en su espalda levanto la barbilla y camino con todo el orgullo que tuvo. Lo único que le importaba en ese momento lo tenía en sus brazos. 

Pasaron la tarde con tranquilidad, hasta que llego el momento que Sakura más detestaba, tener que dejar a Naruto solo, por primera vez la dejo pasar a su hogar y la sentó en un pequeño sillón mientras que iba a mostrarle sus más preciados tesoros, cosa que no era mucho pero que Naruto guardaba como si lo fuera. Sakura espero mientras el pequeño tomaba un baño y se ponía sus pijama y lo arropo con cariño deseándole dulces sueños, cerrando con seguro antes de salir del departamento. 

Lo último se volvió rutina una semana más hasta que en susurros la voz de Naruto la llamó antes de marcharse. 

\- ¿Sakura-Chan? - preguntó el rubio con una voz casi inaudible 

\- ¿Si? - le respondió Sakura volteando en sus talones 

\- ¿Crees que te puedas quedar hoy conmigo? - le pregunta Naruto lleno de miedo a ser rechazado, pues tenía miedo a que lo bueno que últimamente tenía se esfumase - no quiero estar solo - dijo en un susurro haciendo parecer que se refería a esa noche en especial, pero Sakura supo entender lo que decía entre líneas, pues no sólo en esta vida lo conocía como a la palma de su mano, Naruto ya no quería estar solo en su vida - claro que si cielo, voy a estar aquí hasta cuando ya no me necesites - le respondió la pelirosa con una promesa 

(…)

Estaba decidida, nada en el mundo la podría hacer cambiar de opinión, justo en ese momento se encontraba en la oficina del Hokage con papeles de adopción en sus manos, sabía que sería un largo proceso pero no le importo lo iba a conseguir cueste lo que cueste, por algo era digna alumna de su Tsunade-shisou. 

Pasó por la puerta principal y espero pacientemente a que la asistente de Hiruzen la dejara pasar. Los nervios la carcomían pero su meta estaba clara. 

\- Sakura Haruno - la llamaron desde el escritorio - Hokage-sama la vera ahora 

Sakura agradeció y entro con decisión a la oficina, le entro melancolía al no ver a su mentora en su usual puesto 

\- Buen día, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno - se presentó con seguridad que no sentía 

\- La medico, asumo - respondió el hombre una vez que Sakura tomó asiento - pero dígame, ¿en que le puedo ayudar? - 

\- Vengo con una solicitud de adopción de uno de los huérfanos que dejó la tragedia del ataque - 

\- Señorita Haruno, esos asuntos no se ven conmigo, el orfanato se hace cargo del papeleo qué será autorizado por mi, pero ese es uno de los pasos finales - 

\- Pero yo creo que en este caso si va a ser necesario su consulta, vera que el susodicho niño no vive en el orfanato - dijo la joven haciendo que las alertas de Hiruzen se dispararan, empezaba a tener una idea de quién hablaba la chica - es Naruto, no sé si lo conozca - le informó Sakura haciéndose la tonta 

\- Ya veo, y si estoy informado de su situación - le dijo el hombre juntando las manos - pero tengo que preguntar, viendo que usted es muy joven, y soltera por lo que veo - se refirió a su mano sin anillo de bodas - ¿por qué le interesa adoptar a un niño de 4 años? - 

\- casi 5 - le corrigió Sakura con una sonrisa - pues verá, he conocido a Naruto y se ha ganado mi corazón - dijo la joven con toda la sinceridad que pudo 

Hiruzen la miro con desconfianza, ciertamente el niño tenía en encanto, una vez que lo trataras, eso nadie se lo quita, pero que una joven con tantos espacios en blanco, habiendo tantos niños buscando un hogar, se decidiera por adoptar a Naruto le resultaba un poco demasiado extraño. A pesar de eso lo último que le había dicho le había calado hasta el fondo, se notaba el cariño que tenía por el chico, y si alguien merecía tener añoren su vida, ese era Naruto, era eso o la joven frente a él era una excelente actriz.

Hiruzen Saturobi se apretó el puente de la nariz y les mando una plegaria a sus dioses por hacer lo correcto al dejar al recipiente del Kyubi en manos de la joven que le miraba con los ojos llenos de esperanza. 

\- De acuerdo señorita Haruno, la tutela del infante Naruto quedará a su cargo, deje sus papeles para comenzar con la adopción en el escritorio de la entrada, de necesitar algo más se le informara - 

\- ¡Muchísimas gracias! - exclamó Sakura con entusiasmo y una enorme sonrisa - solo tengo una duda ¿cuando podré llevar a Naruto a vivir conmigo? - 

\- Pues tan pronto los papeles sean autorizados para comenzar el proceso podrá tener al menor en su hogar, dudo que se tarde más de dos semanas siempre y cuando los papeles estén en orden, de ahí una trabajadora social hará revisiones periódicas hasta finalizar el proceso - 

\- Entiendo, muchas gracias de nuevo - agradeció la chica y se marchó con una reverencia. 

Sakura hizo lo indicado dejando los papeles con la secretaria junto a una sonrisa. Todo iba en buen camino, Naruto ya no estaba solo, pues ahora la tenía a ella y en poco tiempo lo estaría a tiempo completo, Sasuke tenía a su familia (de momento) y estaba viviendo una infancia rodeado de quienes lo amaban, tendría que esperar unos años para entrometerse de lleno, trataría de ser su amiga en un principio, ganarse su confianza y con suerte su cariño. De cierta forma se sentía aliviada de tener tiempo para pensar las cosas y formular un plan, pero de momento estaba feliz con su pequeña victoria. Se moría de ganas de ir y contarle la gran noticia a Naruto, pero se dijo a si misma que tendría que esperar, pues si las cosas se desviaban sur, no querría ser ella la que rompiera el corazón del pequeño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues ahí están los pensamientos de Sakura frente a la situación de Sasuke y las decisiones que está tomando. 
> 
> No recordaba que apellido usaba Naruto cuando era un niño así que decidí no incluirlo para evitar confusión. Si alguien tiene más detalles agradecería que lo dejara en los comentarios. 
> 
> Pd: Más del clan Uchiha más adelante. ;)


	3. Conociendo fantasmas

Naruto no sabia a qué ser divino agradecer y adorar por más de una razón, la primera por qué nadie se lo había enseñado, y la segunda debido a que las pocas veces que había pedido ayuda divina nunca había recibido respuesta a sus inocentes pedidos. Pero a pesar de todo eso, había dado gracias casi todas las noches desde que Sakura había llegado a su vida, sus gracias eran dirigidas a "Él jefe de Sakura" a la que consideraba su ángel, pues que otro ser podría ser tan gentil, bueno y lleno de amor ante los ojos del rubio. A pesar de su edad comprendía la soledad como pocos, pues ella había sido su única amiga por años, su única constante.  
Tenía miedo de estar solo de nuevo, ya que ahora había probado el calor de hogar que encontraba en la pelirosa y desde la noche en la que Sakura le había prometido no dejarlo, el mismo se había prometido no dejar que su pequeña familia se separara. 

(…)

Sakura se moría de nervios, sus papeles habían sido procesados y el trámite de adopción había comenzado, le habían dado autorización para que ella y Naruto pudieran vivir juntos. Había encontrado una casa donde ella y Naruto vivieran, especialmente donde Naruto pudiera tener una niñez que al crecer y ver al pasado le llenará de calidez el pecho. 

\- Naruto, ya no voy a vivir en el apartamento cerca del hospital - dijo la chica sentada frente al pequeño en Ichakaru una tarde más calurosa de lo normal - me gus… - trató de proseguir sin éxito 

La chica espero muchas reacciones excepto ver lagrimas de tristeza y sentir unos pequeños y bronceados brazos abrazarse a su cuello en un instante interrumpiendola. 

\- Lo prometiste - lloraba el rubio - me prometiste estar a mi lado, ¡¿Acaso hice algo malo?, ¡Dijiste que ibas a quedarte conmigo! - 

\- No has hecho nada malo Naruto, simplemente no me dejaste terminar - dijo la joven limpiando sus lágrimas y mirándole a los ojos - me gustaría que vivieras conmigo… como una familia - terminó la de ojos verdes con nervios debido a como tomaría el niño la ultima parte - ¿Qué piensas sobre eso, te gustaría? - 

\- Yo… - trató de hablar el niño, pero la emoción no lo dejo hablar y asintió efusivamente haciendo sonreír a la chica dentro de su abrazo

\- ¿Te gustaría ir a conocer la nueva casa? - le preguntó Sakura una vez fuera del restaurante 

Naruto no podía disfrazar su emoción a lo que la chica sonreía con cada paso que daban. Llegaron a una zona modesta no muy lejos de donde Sakura había crecido en su vida pasada, lo cual aún la hacía sentir extraña por dentro, pues era tan extraño revivir sus recuerdos con otros ojos. 

Una vez que se pararon frente a una casa de dos pisos y tejados rojos, un patio delantero con flores decorando la entrada. Una mujer bien vestida y con un elegante maletín los esperaba en la entrada. 

\- Usted es la señorita Haruno, asumo - dijo la mujer - Hable con usted por teléfono en la mañana para confirmar, Gin Askue un gusto 

\- Si soy yo, igualmente y el es Naruto - señaló Sakura al susodicho que plácidamente investigaba el jardín 

La mujer sonrío educadamente e inició el tour una vez que Sakura llamara al menor y así ambos vieran su posible hogar. 

\- Sé que es un poco más de tu presupuesto, pero la propiedad esta en remate y el dueño acaba de rechazar la oferta, la oferta es muy buena, su precio original es más del doble de lo que están pidiendo - le dijo una vez solas 

\- Entiendo, y la casa es hermosa - le respondió la pelirosa - pero solo quiero confirmar algo - 

\- Seguro, linda. Estaré en la cocina para firmar unos documentos - dijo la mujer dejando a Sakura en la sala con una vista directa al patio

La casa realmente le había gustado y ciertamente pasaba del presupuesto que tenía premeditado, pero las dudas que pudo haber llegado a tener, se disiparon en el momento en el que miro por la ventana; Naruto corriendo con los brazos en forma de avión, la luz vespertina dándole un tono aún más dorado al niño que podría ser el mismísimo sol. 

La muchacha salió y el niño detuvo sus juegos para acercarse a Sakura. 

\- ¿Te gusto la casa? - 

\- Es tan grande y linda, con mucha luz - respondió Naruto con una de sus radiantes sonrisas 

\- Entonces solo queda una cosa por hacer… ir a celebrar en nuestro nuevo hogar - dijo Sakura, agrandando la sonrisa de Naruto. 

(…)

Cajas, cajas y más cajas. 

En los días, en las noches y hasta en sus sueños estaban repletos de ellas, a Naruto le parecía de lo más divertido pues el "ayudaba" pero siendo honestos la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba jugando con loa tesoros que re descubría. 

Las pocas cosas de Sakura habían sido lo primero que había sido empaquetado y movido a su nueva locación, algunos muebles que había encontrado en un bazar en buenas condiciones, y un mejor precio, así como cosas básicas que sabía qué serían necesarias. Poco a poco irían decorando y haciendo del lugar suyo. Pero la carga realmente pesada fueron las cosas del pequeño Naruto, ¿quien diría que ese niño era un acumulador en potencia?, objetos que ya no podían ser reconocidos hasta los que su olor superaba su apariencia. 

En el día anterior a qué oficialmente se cambiaran a la nueva casa, Sakura llevó a Naruto a desayunar a un nuevo lugar que le habían recomendado días antes en el hospital, al terminar Naruto insistió ir al parque a volar en los columpios, según sus palabras.

Llegando al parque Naruto soltó la mano de Sakura y corrió al único columpio vacío, sin tomar en cuenta al pelinegro con cabello de pato que se columpiaba con fuerzas. 

Una vez que los ojos esmeralda de Sakura reconocieron al niño que se convertiría en el vengador que ella llego a conocer, casi la hizo llorar. Sintió las lágrimas querer salir pero una suave voz la interrumpió y despejó sus pensamientos. 

\- Lo único que quieren a esa edad es jugar - remarcó la voz que casi hizo a Sakura caerse de espaldas - y tomates, en el caso de mi Sasuke- río la suave voz - Creo que no habíamos tenido el placer, Mikoto Uchiha - 

\- Y-yo, uhm, Sakura Haruno, un gusto - 

\- La nueva medico, ¿cierto? - comentó Mikoto haciendo ruborizar a Sakura, del pensar que inclusive la matriarca del clan Uchiha hubiera haber escuchado hablar de ella - mi sobrino no deja de hablar de la mujer que salvó su vida, claro, a cualquiera que lo escuche - río la mujer haciendo ruborizar aún más a Sakura que combinaba con su cabello. 

Pero antes de que Sakura tratará de recuperar sus palabras ambos niños llegaron corriendo, o más bien uno de ellos cojeando y el otro ayudándolo a apoyarse. 

\- Sakura-Chan - lloriqueo el rubio una vez que se acercaron - me duele mucho - se quejó Naruto señalando su rodilla raspada 

\- Queríamos saber quién llegaba más lejos saltando desde los cólumpios, y Naruto se lastimó - Sakura escucho a Sasuke decir mientras cerraba la herida con un poco de chakra 

\- Pero yo gane, datebayo - sonrió el aludido como si nada hubiera pasado

\- ¡Yo gané! - gritó Sasuke defendiendo su postura haciendo que Mikoto lo mirara de la misma forma que Sakura había visto en Sasuke al mirar a alguien de manera desaprobadora en su otra vida. 

\- Es hora de irnos - se despidió Mikoto con una sonrisa y tomando la mano de su hijo en la suya - espero que podamos repetir esto en otro momento, claro, sin la herida - termino la madre con una suave sonrisa dirigida a Naruto 

\- claro que si señora Uchiha - respondió Sakura nerviosa por la mujer de la cual solo había oído hablar. 

\- Solo Mikoto - 

\- Mikoto, entonces, ambos son bienvenidos a nuestra casa cuando gusten, digo y su familia - dijo la chica nerviosa - ¿cierto Naruto? - 

\- Claro que si, podremos jugar muchas cosas - dijo el aludido abriendo los brazos y brincando 

Mikoto asintió y se retiró con su hijo a su lado, el cual iba emocionado por su nuevo amigo y por contarle su aventura a su hermano mayor lo acontecido una vez en casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, por fin la aparición de Sasuke y Mikoto. 
> 
> Si tienen algún comentario o sugerencia me encantaría leerlo. 
> 
> :)

**Author's Note:**

> He aquí el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, no sé si se ha explotado ese tipo de au, pero espero poder hacerle justicia, aún quedan muchos cabos sueltos respecto a parejas y apariciones de personajes, si tienen ideas que les gustaría ver, o si me equivoqué en algo me encantaría saberlo con sus comentarios.


End file.
